A Berry Bear Christmas (2)
A Berry Bear Christmas (2) is the twenty-sixth episode of the third season. Plot Continuing from part one of the Berry Bear Christmas special, the entire gang (now with Jack) goes out caroling. As the kids settle down to try to figure out what to do about a Christmas present for Bear, Bear turns his attention to the finding of the winter berry. Jack overhears the kids' conversation and suggests making something. In the Shadow segment, Shadow sings a song about a Hanukah dreidel. She then wants to give Bear a present, but says there isn't much a shadow can give a bear. So she has him kneel down and she gives him a kiss. Fancy that - a shadow kiss from a shadow! What a good present that was. 'Happy holidays, and so long till next time!' shouts Shadow. Bear has enjoyed his present. Now everyone enjoys their presents, but they worry that they've left out Jack. Not only doesn't he have a home, but he has no present. But Jack helps them to see that they've already given him a gift -- a peaceful, happy holiday in a warm house with good friends. Later, the search for the winter berry proves fruitful for all. 'Who'd have thought something so small can be so powerful?' chuckled Bear. Maybe next year he says that you can find the winter berry. Later, he goes up to the attic to meet Luna. They talk all about the wonderful holidays. Then they think that if otters, mice, lemurs, dogs, hogs, bears and the moon can get along, why can't everyone?! Then they sing the goodbye song altogether. Bear says thanks for spending the holidays here in the Big Blue House. He turns the attic light off the first time after saying bye, but before he goes to turn it off again, there's no time for that, for he says 'by the way', and along with him, all of his friends (including Jack) say... "happy holidays!" Bear says see you soon, and his friends say bye for the last time. This also ends the third season. Characters *Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) *Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Eibner) *Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Pip (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Pop (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) *Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) *Jack (Voiced by Dave Goelz with an Southern United States accent) *Doc Hogg (Voiced by Tyler Bunch with an Brooklyn accent) *Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) *Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) Songs *The Woodland Valley Carols (medley) (song by Steve Charney & Peter Lurye) *The Best Present Ever (original music from What If) (song by Peter Lurye) *The Legend of the Winter Berry (song by Brian Woodbury and Peter Lurye) *The Winter Berry / The Holiday Reprise (music by Peter Lurye; lyrics by Steve Charney and Brian Woodbury) *The Goodbye Song (song by Peter Lurye) Trivia *The special was adapted as Bear's Berry Christmas, a storybook published in 2000. *Doc Hogg refers to Fiddler on the Woof as a joke in this episode, a riff on 1971's Fiddler on the Roof. He had his joke in last year's episode And to All a Good Night. *There are some cuts to this episode. When the special aired on Playhouse Disney over two days, the following scenes are cut: Jack tries to sneak away after the "Best Present Ever" song, but Bear convinces him to stay for the search for the winter berry. Additionally, the "Holiday" portion of the "Winter Berry / Holiday" reprise song is cut. On the VHS version of this part of the special, the opening song "A Berry Bear Christmas" is not repeated. Instead, the previous episode transitions to Luna setting and Ray rising, followed by Bear welcoming the viewers without re-introducing Jack (he yawns and see them eventually). Additionally, a segment following the caroling in which Bear says the viewer smells like sugarplums and then discusses holiday traditions is fun, as well as Bear discussing Tutter's special holiday tradition -- leaving a pair of shoes out to be filled with cheese. * Bear lays the winter berry on top of the lettered blocks that have N, O, E and L, as the name of the person (Noel MacNeal) who did the voice of Bear. When Luna looks over to see the doghouse, the camera cuts to the scene where he settles down for the night. Then it cuts back. Bear's saying that Luna really CAN see everything from up there is heard since A Winter's Nap in the episode that was the year before (1997), but differently, and they laugh. * This is the Next episode that Brenda White is Line Producer and Brian Henson as Executive Producer. * This episode has theme. It was already shown since the first part. * This is the last episode made in 1999. It is also the next to have Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY and tape at Lifetime Studios. * In the 4 International versions of the Canadian French, Italy, Brazil and Mexico. Tara Mooney' Impersonation of Shadow (Foreign Laugh and Theme Laugh) is used in the Background. Goofs *Despite the fact that the song implies that the winter berry needs to be eaten in order for the wish to come true, the winter berry does not get eaten. Gallery BearChristmas01.jpg|Title Card Episode Watch the episode now. Video releases *A Berry Bear Christmas Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3